Jaromira Dragan
| image = | aka = The Boundless | race = | birthplace = Belarus | birthday = April 3 | age = 2604 | gender = Female | height = 132.08cm (4'4") | weight = 43.59kg (96.1lb.) | blood type = B Positive | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Gotei 13 | occupation = | previous occupation =Captain of the 12th Division | team =None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner =Satoru Kyōfu | base of operations = | marital status =Single | relatives = | education =Various Shinigami Abilities Various Sciences | shikai =Omochakoya | bankai =Omochakōjō | resurrección = | signature skill = | english voice = | japanese voice = | spanish voice = }} Jaromira Dragan (ヅラガンジャロミラ, Duragan Jaromira) is a and former Captain of the , having been at its head since the foundation of the . She was sent into exile by following the conclusion of the War of Eight Seasons. She resides in the as the head of a small R&D firm. Appearance Jaromira is an exceedingly short woman with pale skin and red hair kept in two seperate tails that flow down either side of her head to reach down as far as her stomach. She has angular facial features and slightly triangular grey eyes. She wears most of the standard Shinigami Shihakushō but excludes the hakama-himo in favour of a simple leather belt with a steel belt-hook and chooses to wear fur-lined boots instead of the tabi and waraji. She wears a long sleeved Captain's haori, the sleeves being long enough to cover her hands. The underside of her haori is coloured brink pink. Personality History Inventions *Dentonbo (伝蜻蛉, Communications Dragonfly): *Robodock 3000 (ロボドック三千, Robodokku Michi): *Fearless Harlock (不敵ハーロック, Futeki Hārokku): Powers & Abilities *' ': *' ': *' ': **'Boundless' (一望千里, Ichibōsenri) *' ': *'Genius Intellect': **'Master Scientist & Inventor': *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Durability' Zanpakutō Omochakoya (玩具小屋, Toy Box) is Jaromira's Zanpakutō, described as being immature and one of the few Zanpakutō to have a gender opposite to its owner. In its sealed form Omochakoya takes the form of a yari. There is a grip shaped like a cane handle at the middle of the Zanpakutō's shaft which allows the spear to be split in half, using the lower end as a cane and placing the lower half in a more managable sheath. The shaft has a golden colour to it while the blade has a singular red line running across the majority of its length and the kanji for life (命) engraved beneath the line. When not in use, the lower half is utilized as a cane while the upper half rests in a specialized sheath with a saya hood for the blade. *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Omochakōjō (玩具工場, Toy Factory): :Bankai Special Ability: Trivia *Jaromira is a Slavic name meaning peace, or, world. *Dragan is a Slavic surname meaning precious, it is also the name of a Slavic God of War and the God of All. Category:Females Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Character Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captains